


Blooming Love

by DefCYJ



Category: GOT7
Genre: Bottom Kim Yugyeom, Falling In Love, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Kinda, Language of Flowers, Love Confessions, M/M, Smut, Top Park Jinyoung (GOT7)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:22:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23615161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DefCYJ/pseuds/DefCYJ
Summary: “Flowers always make people better,happier and more helpful;they are sunshine, food and medicine for the soul.”– Luther BurbankOrSometimes it takes time to realize your own feelings,just like a flower needs time to bloom,Jinyoung needed some time to realize his feelings for Yugyeom.
Relationships: Kim Yugyeom/Park Jinyoung
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	Blooming Love

**Author's Note:**

> I'm super soft for JinGyeom at the moment so here we go.  
> I always wanted to write a Flower Shop AU and here we are now.

Jinyoung wasn’t sure when it started...  
He wasn't sure when he got interested in the younger,  
even tho he always told himself that he wasn't Gay and that the need of being close to him,  
was just the normal affection that comes when you build up a friendship. 

Was it when they shared laughter after Jinyoung closed his Bakery?  
When they met to talk about their days, the funny or annoying costumers they had?  
Was it when their hands brushed by accident  
and it felt like a firework in his heart, when he looked in Yugyeoms blushed face?  
Was it when they started to spent time together outside from their work places?  
When they walked around in the Park and Yugyeom showed and explained him every Single flower he saw? 

Or Was it right from then start when Yugyeom gifted him a flower out of the nowhere,  
because the younger thought he looked a bit sad.  
The thing was, on this day he was sad,  
but how could a flower help him to overcome the loss of a relationship?  
How could a flower make him feel better about the fact that his girl friend cheated on him? 

He remembered how he took the flower out of the Vase, turning it around slowly between his fingertips.  
Yugyeom told him the name but he can't remember it anymore, it was a pink one.  
But what he could remember is that he stared at the flower and how his toughs wandered to the beautiful smile of the younger, which looked as beautiful as this single flower.

And maybe that was the moment when the Winter was gone and spring bloomed in his frozen heart. 

...

It was not the first time that they shared a bed after a night out or that they woke up back on back.  
There were many nights where they danced on the floor surrounded by sweating body's and the bass that made it impossible to speak.But the two of them didn’t need to talk anyways. 

The first times it was the typical awkward dancing, were you don’t know how to move because you felt embarrassed about every step you did in front of the other.  
But they found themselves going out every Friday, sometimes Saturday as well and soon the awkwardness was gone. 

He remembered the night were Yugyeom drank a bit too much, his cheeks blushed by the thought of it.  
He remembered how close they danced,  
how Yugyeoms bottom brushed over Jinyoung's crotch over and over again and how it made his head spin from sensation.  
Fortunately the younger didn't remember much anymore, but he still could feel how his hands roamed around the younger s chest and stomach,how beautiful he looked as Yugyeoms head fell back, because he enjoyed the moment so much.  
He still could remember how his cheeks were burning as Yugyeom whispered into his ear how sad he is that Jinyoung isn't gay. 

He should have been offended, he thought back then, but he wasn't.  
Since that night he imagined how it would feel to kiss him, to touch him, to have him in his sheets.  
Yugyeom never said something like this again, not even when he was drunk as hell.  
But they kept dancing close, touching each other playfully without talking about it the next day.

…

Jinyoung stared at the younger who was sleeping peacefully next to him...his soft blonde hair was glowing in the morning light and his skin was dipped in a light glow. 

The younger looked so wonderful in Jinyoung's white sheets, like it's the place he belonged to and he wondered if he ever saw something so splendid. He found himself brushing a single stand of hair out of his face, he looked so beautiful with his eyes closed and his lips parted. 

His Fingertips traced above the tiny moles above Yugyeoms lips.... His wonderful lips,which looked like God made them with his own hands. His thumb brushed over them and he felt himself leaning closer to the younger.

Yugyeom opened his eyes slowly and smiled softly "Good morning" he said with his raspy morning voice.  
It wasn’t the first time he heard him talking like that, but today something started to work in his body.  
Yugyeom turned around and sat himself up, Stretched himself and rubbed his tired eyes.  
"What are you thinking about?" he asked as he catched the stares of the brown haired one.

"I... I was thinking about you"... Jinyoung blushed, not sure why he even said that, but maybe he wanted him to know,  
"about me? What did you think about me?" you could see the confused look of the younger, but it changed into a warm smile quickly.  
"I asked myself when it started" Jinyoung mumbled.  
"when what started?" his voice was gingerly and finally Yugyeoms eyes found his.  
"when it started.... That I see you with different eyes".

Yugyeoms face lit up with a soft gaze, his hand slowly found Jinyoung's and their fingers intertwined, as if they are pieces of a puzzle that needed to be together.  
"But... You aren’t gay... right?" he asked softly, not sure if it was the right thing to ask.  
"Yes... No... N... Seriously... I don’t know... You made..." Jinyoung stuttered, he wasn't sure about his own feelings.  
Everything felt so new, not just being attracted to a man, but also building up feelings over some time...  
after seeing all the flaws the other had and not being madly in love from the start.

"It's okay Jinyoung... It's really okay" he smiled at him softly as his Hand cupped his cheek.  
"...Is it okay... If I... Kiss you?" he asked, shyly and with worries in his voice. Jinyoung knew that this could hurt their friendship but he found himself nodding, leaning closer into Yugyeoms touch. His eyes were already closed as he felt the breath from the younger, shaky and careful.  
Yugyeoms lips brushed over Jinyoung's slowly before they met and a shiver went thought his whole body.  
Jinyoung's Hand found the warm and smooth skin of the younger, he pulled him closer and he felt how Yugyeom smiled into the kiss. 

Jinyoung was surprised by himself, as he pulled the younger on his lap and his hands wandered under the shirt of the blonde as he explored the warm body under his hands. 

His tongue brushed over Yugyeoms bottom lip and he opened his mouth willingly. Their tongues danced with each other like they did yesterday, slowly, passionate but also curious, exploring the foreign depths of the other.  
Yugyeom was sliding his hands into his brown locks, caressing them slowly as they deepened the kiss. 

They rested their foreheads together as they separated, both breathing heavily from the lack of air due to the passionate kiss they just shared. A shy but gentle smile played around both of their lips, as they looked in I each others eyes. No words were needed to communicate that it felt good for both of them. 

Yugyeoms soft lips ghosted above his cheek. "Please say stop when you don't feel comfortable okay?" Jinyoung nodded slowly. His mind was still dizzy from the kiss they shared, from his own beating heart that hammered trough his whole body. Jinyoung sank down into the pillows, feeling nervous and excited at the same time. 

Yugyeom plastered his jaw with small kisses while he pushed Jinyoung's shirt up to reveal his wide chest.  
The younger kissed down until he reached Jinyoung's already hard buds, sucking on them softly.  
Jinyoung felt a bit embarrassed about the sudden attention on his body, he wasn't used to be the part that receives,  
but soon he relaxed under the gentle touch of the younger.

He felt the light kisses that moved down on his stomach, his heart was beating harder by now, if that was even possible.  
'Was that right?' 'Should they really do this?' echoed trough his head.  
He looked down to the younger with worries,  
but as soon as he saw the flushed cheeks and the soft eyes of the younger,every worry he ever had was gone.  
'yes I want that, I want that so much' Is all he could think about from there on. 

He gasped as he felt Yugyeoms fingers on the waistband of his pants, they locked eyes and Jinyoung nodded slowly.  
A gentle smile lingered on the younger s lips and it couldn’t be more perfect for Jinyoung.  
It wasn’t like his ex girlfriends never gave him a blow job, but it never felt like this, not this passionate not this... eager to make HIM feel good. Even tho he might seemed tough and sassy for others, he needed these signs of affection as well. 

Jinyoungs eyes watched every move of the other, he felt a bit embarrassed to be so exposed in front of the younger.  
His eyes fluttered as he felt the hot breath on his clothed length and a soft whimper escaped his lips. He covered his mouth immediately, too embarrassed by the sudden tone that came out of him. 

"Please don't... I like that... I would love to hear, if you feel good. You don't have to hide it in front of me okay?"  
Yugyeom took his Hand into his and kissed his palm softly, before he leaned into the elders hand.  
Jinyoung caressed his cheek softly with his thumb and smiled thankfully. How could he always know what Jinyoung needed, what made him relax again? Was he such an open book?  
Jinyoung nodded again and with that, the blond one went back between his legs. 

He moaned as he felt the soft kisses on his already hard on, this time they left his lips without a Filter.  
He had to smile as he heard the approving humming of the younger. "I always like to listen to your voice, you know... so I'm sure I will like to hear these as well." 

Jinyoung knew why the younger took his time with stripping him out of his pants,he knew he waited for a sign from him to go further."You... You can... If you want" he breathed heavily as the words came out of his mouth  
and not a second after the approval, he was bare naked in front of the younger. 

"You too..." Jinyoung whispered. Yugyeom got up and took of his shirt. Jinyoungs gaze wandered over he half naked body of the younger, he looked so good with his tattoos and with his soft skin. He wanted to touch him so bad, but he knew he had to wait for it a bit more.

The elder blushed as he saw the visible tent in Yugyeoms underwear, which was probably his fault.  
His heart skipped a beat by the thought, that HE was the reason for Yugyeom's arousal, but he couldn't focus long on it. 

A gently grip around his erection brought him back out of his thoughts. His eyes rolled back by the sudden contact on his bare skin, but soon they were set on the younger again.  
He didn't miss how Yugyeom licked his lips by the sight of the throbbing length in front of him,"You are so beautiful Jinyoung"... 

Yugyeom placed a soft kiss on the tip of his manhood before he took him between his wet lips.  
Jinyoung's hand found the soft hair of the younger, making sure this is not just a wet dream but reality.  
He caressed his head gently without pushing him deeper onto his length, not that it was needed anyways, since the younger took him as deep as he could. 

“It feels so good... You feel so good” was everything he could bring out between moans and soft whimpers.  
His back arched as Yugyeom swirled his skilled tongue around his tip. He was already so close, he had to try so hard to hold back, to enjoy this even longer.

The younger let go of him, his lips were swollen and wet and his cheeks had a tint of red on them and God, he looked so beautiful like this. His lips brushed gently over his ear,  
“I waited so long for this Jinyoung... Can... Can I ride you?” he asked shyly. 

It seemed like that Jinyoung lost his ability to speak because all he could do was nodding and moaning.  
“I have to prepare myself a bit but it won't take long, I promise”, He nodded again and the younger just smiled, amused by the speechlessness of the elder.

“Do you have lube?”. Jinyoung nodded and pointed at the little shelf. Now both of them had to laugh about the lack of conversation. “You are so cute Jinyoung” he kissed him gently before he fished for the lube.

Jinyoungs eyes studied the expressions on Yugyeoms face carefully, as he opened himself up.  
He was glad that the younger took care of it, not that he felt disgusted or something, but he still wasn't sure how this worked and he was scared that he would hurt him somehow. 

He could see how his face blushed even more by every second that went by, how some sweart peals trailed down on his forehead, How the breath of the younger became heavier,  
how his eyes Fell shut and how wonderful his lashes looked and Jinyoung was sure he never saw someone this beautiful. 

He cupped the cheek of the younger softly as he pulled him closer for a gentle kiss. Their lips found each other over and over again, sweet butterfly kisses between heavy whimpers. 

Yugyeom squeezed his shoulder as he breathed out  
"I'm ready now.... Do you still want it?", he looked at him with soft eyes. "Yes I want that, I want you, Yugyeom..."  
Yugyeom smiled by the words of the elder and kissed him softly again before he got up and straddled him.  
Yugyeom covered the elders erection with enough Lube and positioned him over his entrance. 

Jinyoung didn't know where to look at,  
the face of the younger or how his own length dived deep into him. He heard the moan of the younger as he sank down on his manhood and Jinyoung was sure that it would be his favorite Sound beside the younger s laugh. 

"You are so big...", Jinyoung blushed by the words of the younger and didn't know what to say. He caressed the tighs of the blonde softly, as he waited for him to adjust to his size. 

God, Yugyeom felt so tight around his member, it felt so good to be between his cheeks and it felt even better as the younger started to Move his skilled hips slowly. 

He stared at the man above him, how his hair was glowing in the morning sun, How the sweat dripped down his face, how his mouth hang wide open as his head fell back into his neck as he pleasured himself on Jinyoungs length. 

The room was filled with moans and he wasn't sure if it was him or Yugyeom who was louder, but in the end it wasn't important anyways. His hands trailed up and gripped his hips softly , caressing his smooth skin while the younger moved his hips, slowly becoming sync with Jinyoungs motions.

It was mesmerizing how Yugyeom's hard member whipped up and down with every movement he made.  
Sure he has seen others as well, but he couldn't take his eyes off the younger s leaking one. He took Yugyeom member into his shaking hand, but Yugyeom shook his head, "Want... To... Come... From your... Dick only..." he whimpered between heavy breaths. 

The younger was a bit surprised as Jinyoung leaned forward and he stopped Immediately. "Not good?" he asked breath less. Jinyoung hugged him softly and rolled on top of him without any words, he caressed his cheek and hair softly before he placed a gentle kiss on the younger s lips. "I feel as good as I never did before" he whispered gently before he placed another kiss on his sweaty forehead. 

Jinyoung kissed his neck softly as he started to roll his hips again, thrusting carefully into the younger.  
He hid his head in the crook of the blondes neck as he started to speed up his pace, moaning with every movement of his hips. "I'm so close... I'm so sorry, but I can't hold it back any longer" he whispered into the ear of the man beneath him. 

Yugyeoms hands caressed his back softly before he grabbed his bottom Cheeks and pushed Jinyoung deeper into his own depth. "I'm close too. come... Come Inside of me". 

His thrusts became harder and sloppier and Yugyeom cried out in pleasure as Jinyoung changed the angle and hit his sweet Spot righ on. It didn't took him long until his release washed over him, breathing hard as he continued to move his hips until the younger came as well, spilling his seeds between their sweaty body’s. 

He collapsed onto the younger s chest as his arms gave up to hold him up.He pulled out slowly and rolled next to the younger, wrapping his arms around Yugyeom immediately as pulled him onto his chest, not wanting to break the skin contact any time soon. 

Jinyoung kissed the younger s head softly, inhaling the sweet scent of the other. He was so tired but happy at the same rime, overwhelmed by the orgasm he just had and all the feelings he had for the younger that just became more clear by the intimate moment they just shared. 

“Do you remember the flower I gave you the first time we talked?... It was pink Camellia...” he said with a soft tone after a while,as he gently caressed Jinyoung's chest with his fingertips. “It means 'I'm longing for you'.” Yugyeom sighed softly as he continued to talk ”To be honest, at this moment I had my eyes on you for some time already, but I was always too shy to say something. But on this day you looked so sad and my heart hurt to see you this way, so I collected all my confidence and spoke to you” he lifted his head and looked into the warm eyes of the elder as he brushed over his arm with his fingertips  
“...and I'm glad I did it. I can understand if you need time to think about this... about us, but I hope that no matter how you decide, that we can at least stay friends, because you mean a lot to me.” 

Jinyoung cupped his soft cheeks, adoration written all over his face. “I'm happy you did as well and I know there are some things I need to get used to and things I need to... learn,  
but I know for sure, that I want to stay by your side”.  
He kissed him softly on his lips before they cuddled closer to each other and fell asleep again.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm always happy about helpful criticism or a nice comment.
> 
> anyway thank you for reading 🌼


End file.
